five_nights_at_candysfandomcom-20200222-history
Easter Eggs
There are several Easter Eggs hidden throughout the Five Nights at Candy's Series . |-|FNaC= The following easter eggs have been confirmed true: *The Origami Cat from FNaC 3 will sometimes appear on the top of a shelf in CAM 06, on top of a dismantled penguin in CAM 10 or on the table in CAM 08 *A Markiplier animatronic can be found in the game. Check in the "How To Get" section to see how to make the easter egg occur. *A Candy the Cat plushie will appear in your office. (While technically not an easter egg, not many people have managed to complete night 6, which is what triggers the plushie to appear.) **As well as this, you can obtain a Cindy plushie by further completing the game. *Shadow Candy, a figure resembling Candy but with a deep purple coloration in place of his normal blue (like Shadow Freddy and RWQFSFASXC in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 & 3.) *Clicking on the noses of Cindy and Candy on the poster in your office triggers a party-horn noise, like the squeaky-toy noise that Freddy's nose makes when you click on the posters and the plushie in the FNAF games. *The calendar in the office has violent threats written on it in red ink/blood when the player attempts to play 7/20 mode. *Rarely, the posters in CAM 03 change from the posters originally there to a pair of ominous messages. *If you look closely, you can see a small drawing of Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie And Chica on Blank's head. *In the Custom Night Pink Slip says: "Too Much Perfume". That's a reference to Mike Shmidt, the protagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's that's fired for "Odors" and "Tampering with the animatronics". How To Get the Easter Eggs 'Markiplier Animatronic Easter Egg' Go To CAM 11 (Where Blank is) And Click the drawing of a mustache Get off the camera and look at the computer in the office, and a picture of a fan-made Markiplier animatronic will show, then will quote Markiplier saying "I AM THE KING OF FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S!". You can do this anytime you want, but only once per night. The Origami Cat A blue cat-like figure will appear on top of the shelf in CAM 06. It seems to spawn in mostly randomly, but quickly switching from CAM 07 and CAM 06 continuously makes its likeability to spawn much greater. This paper figure can also appear in CAM10 on top of the dismantled Penguin body. Upon closer examination, the odd figure seems to be origami. It has a long "tail" and triangular "ears" and the first thing that comes to mind while looking at it is a cat. The figure doesn't seem to effect game play at all and it's purpose is unknown, and even after clicking continuously on it, nothing will happen. It is actually quite hard to notice if you aren't looking for it in the first place, and can easily be missed. 'Shadow Candy' Shadow Candy can appear rarely in the game, and not much is known about him. Shadow Candy randomly appearing on the stage and the window. 'Candy The Cat Plushie' You will get this after completing night 6, and you will also have 2 stars on your main menu. 'Cindy The Cat Plushie' You will get this after completing 7/20 mode, and you will also have 3 stars on your main menu. 'Nose Easter Egg' Click The nose of Cindy or Candy in the poster in the Office and it will make a sound similar to Freddy's nose honk in Five Nights at Freddy's. The Rat in Extras To trigger this Easter Egg, the player must go to the "Characters," option in Extra. They will then must go to the last option where they will find an image of The Rat. While this happens, the music will stop. Seconds later, The Rat will go close to the viewer (camera), and twitch. A second later, The Rat will go into his original pose. Candy's and Cindy's noses You can click on the poster of Candy and Cindy (specifically their noses) in The Office, and a honking sound will issue. Cindy's honk is a higher pitch than Candy's honk. YOU FELL ASLEEP Sometimes posters in Main Hall 2 will change their backgrounds to bloody red, and words You Fell Asleep and It is Your Fault on both posters will be visible in a dark graffiti-like font. '7/20 Calendar:' If you play 7/20 mode in custom night, the calendar in your office will have 'YOU R DEAD" written messily twice on it with what seems to be either a red marker pen or blood. The "YOU R DEAD" must be a warning to the player that 7/20 mode is really hard and unforgiving. |-|FNAC 2= 4th Star Minigame Upon completing Night 8 (7/20 Nightmare Mode), the player will earn a 4th star on the main menu, which notably flickers on occasion with the rest of the text but not the other three stars. Clicking this 4th star will trigger a bonus minigame. Beginning in an unclear part of the map, perhaps not even in the same building as the other minigames, the player controls a young girl in a black dress and bright green sleeves and pantlegs. A banner saying "Grand Reopening" is on the wall behind them. The only possible path to take is left into a large stage room with the stage on the left side, where a crowd of happy children watches Withered Rat and Withered Cat in non-withered condition on the stage while their parents stand off to the side and vintage music is heard in the background. Upon entering the room, the scene progresses in total automation and the player is unable to move. A young boy (with may be her brother) wearing a shirt of the same bright green as the girl and a woman ( may be their mother) in the crowd excitedly runs up to the edge of the stage, the music gradually slowing into an eerie warped version of itself and fading. RAT slowly bends down and reaches out towards the boy, every face in the crowd turning from happy to surprised or scared in a single frame. The minigame ends. After that we are taken to the black screen with words "To be concluded" and after few seconds, the big pixelated 3 shows up, hinting towards Five Nights at Candy's 3. Scribble Netty Easter Egg If the player clicks on ScribbleNetty's face drawing on CAM 014, the reconnecting error will appear on camera, and ScribbleNetty animatronic will appear on camera, laughing. After few seconds, she will disappear. Like the Markiplier easter egg in the first game, this is only available once per night. Popgoes the Weasel On CAM 011 there's a drawing of Popgoes the Weasel from the fangame Popgoes. Once the player clicks on the nose of Popgoes, the short version of "Pop! Goes the Weasel" song will be heard. Much like the Scribble Netty and Markiplier easter eggs this is only available once per night. Markiplier If the player types M-A-R-K on their keyboard on any night, a sound clip containing Markiplier making Spooky Noises can be heard from somewhere in the building. Like the others it's available once a night. Candy's Plush nose If you click on the Candy Plush's nose, a squeaky noise will issue from the plush. This is similar to the poster of Candy and Cindy in the first game, as well as most Freddy posters in the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. Vinnie During the Night 1 minigame, when the player enters the office for the first time, Vinnie will appear for a split second before vanishing again. |-|FNAC 3= Origami Cat on the table On the drawing table in the Bedroom there is an Origami Cat that looks like the one from the first Five Nights at Candy's game. If the player clicks on it, it will move slightly, and if the player continuously clicks on it (by spamming the left mouse button), the Origami Cat will fall off the table. |-|FNaC: Remastered= Night Null If the player zoom on RAT's image in the extra menu, a series of random numbers from 0 to 20 will appear. If the player insert this numbers in the custom night's selection, a new night begins, but this time only Shadow Candy is active. Beating this night, the player unlocks camera 13, the starting location of RAT. Dawko Marionette If the player click the draw in camera 11 with the write OOF on it, a Dawko Marionette appears in the Office. Eyed cup Sometimes when you pull down the camera, a cup with a straw and 2 eyes appears on the desk. |-|Gallery= Gallery Category:Easter Eggs Category:Hallucinations